


a little bit of magic

by scribblers



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Mermaids, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Inspired by Merlin, Inspired by Some Kickass Art, M/M, Magic, Mentions of Anxiety Symptoms, Mermaids, Viktuuri Big Bang 2017, Viktuuri Reverse Bang 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-19 23:36:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11324061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblers/pseuds/scribblers
Summary: Magic has been illegal in the Kingdom of Rusalka for over two hundred years. All that is left of the wide variety of Rusalki magic is the art of the talisman. But there are still thousands of people born with the innate ability of magic.Katsuki Yuuri is one of these people. And he just accepted an apprenticeship in the Rusalki capital city, which, for magic-users, is the most dangerous place in the world.feat. some incredible art !!!!





	a little bit of magic

**Author's Note:**

> hello!! this is from the Viktuuri Reverse Bang 2017, and is inspired by some absolutely gorgeous art by singingcamels!!!! please please check it out at this link: http://singingcamels.tumblr.com/post/162335153907/here-are-my-two-pieces-for-yurionicebigbang-it
> 
> enjoy! <3

Yuuri’s first glimpse of the palace is when he is very young. His family had brought him to the capital for a distant cousin’s wedding. The journey was the longest he’d ever been on.

The wedding took place in the most beautiful anemone garden Yuuri had ever set fin in, and the palace had loomed in the background. Yuuri hadn’t been able to stop looking at it, with its colourful coral walls and huge pearl statues and awe-inspiring height.

The second time around, he isn’t quite as enamored.

“How long is this apprenticeship again?” Yuuri asks Minako for around the hundredth time.

“Shut up Yuuri.” She says. Yuuri grumbles a bit, but doesn’t ask any more questions. His tail bones hurt from sitting on a octobus six days, but he knows better than to complain about it as Minako leads him down yet another hallway. 

“Ugh. It is so like Celestino to give such shitty directions.” Minako mumbles as she doubles back from a dead end.

“What’s this Celestino guy like, anyway?” Yuuri asks.

“Annoying, so you two should get along swimmingly.” Minako tells Yuuri, and turns another corner.

“Aha! Finally.” She shouts, and Yuuri’s heart rate rises by about 50 beats per minute. His gills flap aggressively as he starts to hyperventilate. 

“Pull yourself together Yuuri.” He mumbles to himself. He takes a deep breath, makes an attempt at steadying his shaking hands, and turns the corner.

There’s an open door down the hallway. If Yuuri could roll his eyes at himself, he would. He swims forward quickly, hoping that he hasn’t made a bad impression by staying in the hallway for so long. When he peers through the doorway, he finds Minako holding someone in a headlock.

“Of course.” Yuuri sighs.

“Ah! Yuuri!” Minako releases the man, who darts to the other side of a large and messy table.

“Is this Celestino?” Yuuri asks quietly as Minako links her arm with his and drags him forward. 

“Yes, yes. Celestino, this is Katsuki Yuuri, the best talismith in Hasetsu!” Yuuri quietly tries to protest, but Minako pays him no mind and continues, “Yuuri, this is Celestino Cialdini, the royal physician.” 

“And the most skilled talismith in the entire Rusalki Kingdom! Can’t forget that one, Okukawa.” Celestino says, grinning at Minako. She sticks her tongue out at him. He shakes Yuuri’s hand and claps him on the back. Yuuri is already itching to swim and hide. 

“Nice to meet you, Yuuri. I hope you live up to Minako’s praise! She’s certainly told me a lot.” Celestino says. 

“Oh. Uh, I’ll try my best.” Celestino laughs, and claps Yuuri on the back again. Yuuri hopes this won’t become a pattern.

“I like you already!” He says. Yuuri attempts to smile, but he thinks it comes out as more of a grimace. Celestino either doesn’t notice or doesn’t care.

“Come with me, I’ll show you your room.” Celestino says, but instead of turning to leave the room, he heads deeper into the room.

“I’m living in here? In the same quarters as him?” Yuuri mutters to Minako. She shrugs. Yuuri groans.

“Oh, I should let you know, I have two other apprentices. JJ is studying abroad in the outer regions, but Phichit is still around here, and you'll be doing the majority of your lessons and projects together.” Celestino adds as they make their way through Celestino’s messy quarters. 

“Oh. Alright.” Yuuri says. It’s both a relief and a new worry. On one hand, he won’t be alone with Celestino. On the other, that’s two more people he’ll have to get along with and spend large amounts of time with. This apprenticeship thing seems to be getting worse by the second.

“Phichit!” Celestino yells, banging loudly on a plain coral door and scaring Yuuri out of his wits. A boy around Yuuri’s age pokes his head out. He looks annoyed with Celestino, but his whole face brightens when he spots Yuuri and Minako. 

“Ah! You must be Katsuki!” He says, swinging the door open. His room is a mess. There are jars and bins of talisman supplies everywhere, and on a table off to the side there’s a boiler that looks dangerously close to overheating. There are also, Yuuri notices with a bolt of fear, two beds. And only one Phichit.

“We’re going to be roommates!” Phichit shouts, a wide grin on his face. Yuuri has to suppress a sob.

***

It turns out that Phichit isn't so bad. He specializes in luck talismans, so a lot of his supplies will transfer over easily to Yuuri’s favourite area of healing. He's a bit overly cheerful, but not too in Yuuri’s face, and he knows a lot about Viktor Nikiforov. 

Viktor Nikiforov, one of the most well-known talismiths in Rusalka. Viktor Nikiforov, the Crown Prince. Viktor Nikiforov, Yuuri’s childhood celebrity crush. 

Phichit is… friends with Viktor. Yuuri can hardly fathom it. Just the idea makes Yuuri’s breath quicken. He can’t imagine ever being comfortable around Viktor. He tells Phichit so, and the other boy laughs.

“Well, then tonight’s banquet will be interesting.” Phichit says. Yuuri’s heart stops.

“What?” He asks.

“Yeah, it’s Prince Georgi’s birthday. There’s going to be a big ball. The entire palace is invited.” Phichit says. 

“Tonight?” Yuuri groans, flopping down on his bed.

“Tonight.” Phichit agrees with a sigh. A thought pops into Yuuri’s head that he's almost too scared to voice. But, he supposes it's important. 

“I don't have anything to wear.” He says quietly. Phichit turns to him, his eyes lighting up. 

“I’m sure I can find you something.” He says, a wide grin on his face. His happiness is contagious, and Yuuri offers up a cautious smile of his own just before Phichit grabs him by the hand and pulls him out of the room.

Maybe this whole roommate thing won’t be so bad after all.

***

Katsuki Yuuri is definitely going to screw up his first impression on Viktor Nikiforov.

He and Phichit had spent a full hour rifling through two bags full of talismans. Phichit had finally dressed Yuuri in one of his own talisman necklaces (luck in new relationships, which Yuuri knows isn’t a coincidence) and an assortment of rings. (Speed, agility, stamina, confidence, and calm. Yuuri doesn’t even want to think about what Phichit may be implying with those.) 

Phichit had wanted Yuuri to take off his other two talisman necklaces, but Yuuri had insisted on keeping them on. One is the first talisman he’d ever made, speed in healing. The other he never takes off. Not to wash, not to sleep. Never.

Now, Yuuri is fiddling with it as he glances around the Grand Ballroom. There are more people in this room than live in all of Hasetsu, and Yuuri can practically feel the pit of anxiety in his stomach growing by the second. There’s so much chatter. It’s overwhelming, flooding into his ears, and pressing in on his brain like it’s trying to squash it. Yuuri hates parties.

“Excuse me. I don’t believe I’ve seen you around the castle before.” A smooth, silken voice speaks behind Yuuri, and Yuuri is about to reply when he turns and sees who has spoken. Yuuri’s throat closes up, all of his muscles freeze in place.

Viktor Nikiforov. Is talking to him. 

“Uh… uh. Oh. I’m. I’m uh, apprentice. Celestino. Celestino’s new apprentice.” Yuuri stumbles over every word. Viktor’s eyes are so blue. 

“Ah. Well, nice to meet you, Celestino’s apprentice. Do you have a name?” Viktor asks, extending a ring-laden hand for Yuuri to shake. His silver hair is fluttering in the ocean currents. He looks like he stepped off the cover of a magazine.

“K- Katsuki. Katsuki Yuuri.” When Yuuri takes Viktor’s hand, his cheeks fill with warmth. 

“Nice to meet you, Yuuri. I’m Viktor, which you probably already know.” Viktor chuckles, and Yuuri laughs as well, albeit quite a bit more uncomfortably than Viktor. 

“Well, I’ve got to get going. It was nice meeting you. I hope we’ll get to see more of each other.” Viktor says, smiling warmly. Yuuri nods, unable to get any words out of his throat. As soon as he’s out of Viktor’s line of sight, Yuuri collapses on a nearby chair, mentally and emotionally drained from the experience. Wow. He can't believe he really met Viktor Nikiforov. He was… he was quite nice-

“Viktor!” Someone shrieks, shattering Yuuri’s thoughts, “Get down!” 

Suddenly, time slows down, Yuuri turns to find a bolt of energy tearing through the air, crackling as it goes. It's headed straight for Viktor’s chest. People are dashing out of the way, but no one is helping Viktor. No one can… except for Yuuri. 

He can already feel an itch pressing uncomfortably at his skull. Power, prompted by the situation at hand. Power, held back only by the magic-suppressant talisman around his neck. With quivering fingers, he pulls off the necklace, the only thing keeping him safe.

Lightning surges through him, his uncontrolled magic igniting every nerve in his body. The one disadvantage to repressing his magic is this buildup. He tries his hardest to grab at it, channel it. He tries his best to remember Minako’s advice through the pulsing pain in his skull.

You are a conduit. Let the magic flow through you. Do not control it. Direct it.

The energy bolt slows. Yuuri dives. He crashes into Viktor, knocking him to the floor, and releases his hold on the bolt. It smashes into the wall, coral flying everywhere. Yuuri quickly sits up and loops the talisman back around his neck. His head becomes quiet as the room grows louder.

People surge around Yuuri and Viktor. Most are going to help Viktor, but Phichit is there as well, offering Yuuri his hand.

“That was amazing, Yuuri! You saved Viktor’s life!” Phichit shouts, a big grin on his face. 

“Yes.” Someone behind Yuuri says. Phichit gasps, and immediately kneels. Yuuri turns slowly, nerves already on edge.

“Thank you,” says King-Regent Yakov. Yuuri nearly faints right then and there, “You have done this country a great service, boy. And you shall be rewarded.”

“Ah, Yakov!” Viktor calls, swimming up next to the king and whispering something in the older man’s ear. Yakov rolls his eyes, but nods to Viktor.

“Whatever. Sure. Boy, you are to be Viktor’s new manservant.”

Yuuri really does faint this time.

***

Yuuri wakes up back in his bed, in his and Phichit’s room. For a moment, he can’t remember where he is, or what he is doing there, before the events of the night come back to him in a rush. He groans and shoves his head back into the pillow.

“Yuuri!” Phichit exclaims from the bed opposite his. He swims over in a flash, helping Yuuri to sit up. 

“Yuuri, are you alright? You fainted in there, Celestino and I have been worried sick.” Phichit says.

“Oh. I think I’m fine.” Yuuri says, rubbing his head. 

“Are you sure? I’m going to find you another talisman…”

“What happened?” Yuuri asks as Phichit turns to search his bag for healing talismans.

“Well, the terrorist who caused the attack was caught.” Yuuri’s gill’s flutter as his breath turns shaky. Terrorist. That means…

“It was a magical attack?” Yuuri asks quietly. Phichit nods.

“What else could have caused that bolt? It was crazy. I’ve learned about magic, obviously, but I’ve never seen it in action. It was so scary. Now I can kind of understand why it’s so evil.” Yuuri nods, barely processing Phichit’s words. An attack by someone using magic. Perfect. Exactly what Yuuri needs. Spirits. He had left Hasetsu to escape this.

“I think I need some rest, Phichit.” Yuuri says wearily.

“Oh! Of course, of course. Sorry.” Phichit fetches Yuuri another talisman for speed in healing before quietly leaving the room.

Yuuri flops down on his bed. And he softly begins to cry.

***

Yuuri was only two years old the first time his magic manifested. He had turned his soft blue blanket pink while his mother held him. His mother had screamed and, according to his dad, who always said it with a chuckle, let him go, the water nearly sweeping him out the window of their little cottage. 

His parents had hurried to Minako, the town’s only talismith. She had been the one who crafted the magic-suppressant necklace that Yuuri still wears. Up until he was six, he had worn the necklace only occasionally. His parents had been worried about it being a choking hazard.

And then one day, when he had been playing catch with Takeshi and Yuuko, Takeshi launched their conch shell over the seaweed fence separating the Nishigoris from the Katsukis. Takeshi had groaned, and Yuuri had whined that he wished the shell would come back on its own. And the shell had flown right back over the fence. Yuuko and Takeshi had both yelped and leaped away, staring at him with fear in their eyes. From then on, he wore the necklace permanently. Yuuko and Takeshi eventually decided that they didn’t care, but they still seemed to constantly be glancing at the pendant hanging around his neck.

Every time a teacher brought up magic in school, it made Yuuri sick to his stomach. It was such a scary thing. He was taught that magic is the root of all evil, that anyone cursed with its power is wicked and cruel. He would come home and cry into his mother’s shoulder for hours.

“I don’t want to be evil mom.” He whispered one day, staring blankly at the wall in front of him. His mother clucked and pulled him close.

“You’re not evil, my darling. You are kind and sweet and good.” She whispered to him, choking back sobs herself.

“For sure?” Yuuri whispered, gazing into his mother’s face. There was no fear there. Just concern and love. 

“For sure.” She affirmed, tears still glistening in her eyes. Yuuri nodded. If there was one person he knew he could trust, it was his mom.

So when she was so enthusiastic about sending him away to this apprenticeship, what could he do but give in?

“It’ll be good for you, Yuuri. A fresh start. A new place. A wonderful opportunity.” Those same tears that Yuuri remembered from all those years ago glistened in his mother’s eyes. He didn't want to leave, and she didn't want him to leave. But it was for the best.

“Hey,” Minako murmured to him before they entered the palace, “Be careful, okay Yuuri?” 

“Of course, Minako.” Yuuri replied, forcing a smile onto his face.

He has always been careful. How else could he have survived?

***

Yuuri is very, very close to panicking as he stands outside of Prince Nikiforov’s quarters. He has a key. He’s supposed to be waking the prince in a few minutes. He should probably be inside already, preparing breakfast, or… or… oh spirits, he doesn’t even know what tasks he’s meant to be doing! He can already tell this is going to be a disaster. He’s going to screw up big time, and then Viktor will never speak to him again-

“Yuuuuuuuri!” Viktor’s door swings open, nearly smacking Yuuri’s tail, and there he is. The prince’s long silver hair is still rumpled and tangled from sleep. Yuuri nearly swims away right then and there. It’s such an intimate image, the sleepy prince fresh out of bed. And… and staring at him. Waiting for a response to his greeting.

“Um. H- Hello, Your Highness.” Yuuri quickly ducks into a bow.

“Ah, no need for such formalities, Yuuuuri. You can just call me Viktor!” And with that, the prince sweeps Yuuri into his chambers.

Yuuri feels like he might short-circuit as he glances around Viktor Nikiforov’s personal, private living space. 

“So, Katsuki Yuuri. I never got the chance to thank you properly.” Viktor says, sitting on a rich purple sofa.

“Th- thank me? Oh, uh, yes. For last night.” Yuuri stammers, sitting awkwardly on the edge of the sofa.

“Tell me a bit about yourself, Yuuri.” Viktor prompts. Yuuri balks. Oh man. He doesn’t have any interesting facts prepared.

“Uh… I’m, uh twenty-four years old. I’m… from Hasetsu. In the Outer Regions.” Yuuri feels like he’s the new kid at school being forced to introduce himself to the class, but Viktor nods intently, like he finds the information incredibly interesting.

“Well, Yuuri, I’ll tell you something about myself. I believe that for two people to work together, they must know everything about each other,” Viktor takes Yuuri’s face in his hand, and Yuuri thinks he might disintegrate, “I’m very excited to work with you, and to learn a lot more about you.”

Yuuri’s heart is about ready to leap out of his chest when Viktor lets go and stands, clapping his hands together. 

“Well, it’s time to get going! We have a busy, busy day! Come along.” And just like that, Viktor is gone. Yuuri reaches up and touches his own cheek, still warm from Viktor’s hand, before following the Crown Prince out of the room.

***

It turns out that their ‘busy, busy day’ consists mostly of Viktor introducing Yuuri to various members of the court. He meets Viktor’s three cousins, Prince Georgi, Princess Mila, and Prince Yuri. Yuri doesn’t seem thrilled to meet Yuuri, especially not once Viktor announces that from now on, Yuri’s name will be changed to Yurio to avoid confusion. 

“I don’t know who this fatass clown is, but he doesn’t get my name.” Yurio growls, grasping Viktor by the talisman around his neck. Viktor just laughs. 

“Too late! Yurio really has a nice ring to it, don’t you think Yuuri?”

“I am not answering that.” Yuuri mutters, slowly backing away from the pair.

They pass by Phichit on their tour through the palace, and Phichit winks at Yuuri before approaching Viktor. Viktor is delighted to see Phichit, and Yuuri is still shocked by how comfortable Phichit is around the prince. He would’ve been such a better pick for this position than Yuuri.

By the time they arrive at Viktor’s room again, Yuuri is exhausted, and it’s nearly time for dinner. Viktor insists that Yuuri eat with him in his quarters. It is awkward, and uncomfortable, or at least Yuuri feels like it is. Whenever Viktor asks him a question, which is often, Yuuri stutters through a bland, uninteresting response, and Viktor nods, as if said bland and uninteresting response fascinates him.

“So, why did you take this apprenticeship? Why leave Hasetsu?” Viktor drawls, gesturing with his fork. Yuuri nearly chokes on his food. He had prepared an answer to this question, he swears, but suddenly the carefully rehearsed words have fled his head, and he can’t think. God, how did this happen? How is he sitting here with the one person who must hate magic of the mind more than anyone?

“Well. Um. It… this is a… an opportunity. A great opportunity! Yes.” Yuuri forces out, and quickly shoves some more food in his mouth, not wanting to make a fool of himself further. 

“You don’t have to be so nervous, Yuuuuuri.” Viktor says, grinning with sharklike teeth. Yuuri blushes and glances back down at his plate.  
“Sorry.” He mumbles.

“Don’t apologize. But we’re going to be working together quite closely. I don’t want you to be uncomfortable.” Viktor says. Yuuri nods, eyes wide. 

“I’ll try my best.” He replies. Viktor grins. 

“Wonderful.”

***

Working for Viktor and being apprenticed to Celestino keeps Yuuri incredibly busy over the next several weeks. He finds that he never has a moment to spare to just breathe and think, which, honestly, is probably for the best. Yuuri is a horrible overthinker, and serving his childhood celebrity crush seems to spawn situations that would normally be demanding Yuuri’s attention.

Like, at the end of his second week, Yuuri swims into Viktor’s quarters in the morning to find the prince sleepily making out with Christophe Giacometti in his massive bed. Yuuri promptly turns and leaves, his entire face bright red. Viktor seems to find the situation incredibly amusing, but Yuuri is significantly less entertained and more embarrassed. 

He also finds himself a bit… well… jealous. It’s not really a surprise. He has, after all, been in love with Viktor since he knew what love was. But, still, Yuuri’s a little mad at himself for not knowing better, for not being able to control his own emotions.

“Are you and Lord Giacometti dating?” Yuuri blurts out at dinner the night after. Viktor glances up, surprise clear on his face. That’s one of the first coherent things Yuuri has ever said to him. 

“No.” Viktor says eventually, and Yuuri feels stupidly relieved. 

“We’re just friends. We like to fool around on occasion, but it’s nothing more than that.” Viktor explains. Yuuri nods.

“Alright.” He says.

“Why? Are you jealous?” Viktor croons, a teasing grin on his face. Yuuri rolls his eyes, but still blushes.

“No.” He mutters, looking back down at his plate. Viktor giggles, but doesn’t press the issue. If Yuuri hadn’t had to wake up at the crack of dawn to go uproot kumquats with Phichit, he probably would’ve been up all night berating himself for being so forward, so disrespectful. And perhaps replaying that damn giggle in his head over and over again.

The next week, Yuuri steps into Viktor’s room to find the prince dancing. It’s captivating to watch. The prince’s body moves with a near impossible grace, elegance and poise carved into each of his movements. A song plays quietly in the background, the singer crooning about unrequited love and the pain of heartbreak. 

Yuuri doesn’t realize that watching the prince dance could be an invasion of his privacy until the end of the dance, when Viktor turns to shut off the music and sees Yuuri standing shellshocked in the doorway.

“Ah, Yuuri.” Viktor says, his tail swishing back and forth. It’s strange to see Viktor acting so anxious and nervous and scared.

“I’m… I’m sorry to interrupt your rehearsal, Your Highness.” Yuuri says quietly, moving to leave, but Viktor calls after him. 

“It’s fine, Yuuri. I should’ve let you know that I was busy. Not everything is your fault, you know.” Viktor says with a warm smile on his face. Yuuri knows this, in some objective part of his brain, but he finds that it’s hard to let that part of his mind take precedence over any of his other thoughts. He thinks of maybe telling this to Viktor, but it’s so… personal. And Yuuri’s sure that Viktor wouldn’t care anyway.

Still, despite the fact that he has a strength talisman lesson tomorrow, and he needs plenty of rest, he can’t fall asleep for ages, the graceful movements of Viktor’s body stuck on replay in his mind’s eye.

This job is bad for his health, Phichit tells him when he keels over the next morning from sapping his own unrested strength in order to give it to the talisman. Yuuri is, honestly, inclined to agree.

***

On his two month anniversary of working in the palace, Yuuri does not expect anything special. He honestly doesn’t even know that today marks the end of his second month here. But Viktor certainly knows, because that day, he welcomes Yuuri into his quarters with a big hug and a happy smile. Yuuri is immediately flustered.

“Congratulations, Yuuri!” Viktor cries, that happy smile growing even wider. Yuuri’s confusion must be plain on his face, because Viktor rolls his eyes.

“You’ve been working here for two months.” Viktor explains, and pouts when Yuuri doesn’t light up with excitement.

“So?” Yuuri asks. Viktor nearly gasps.

“Sooooo, it’s a milestone in your life! An accomplishment. None of my personal servants have lasted longer than three weeks aside from you. You should be proud of yourself for all of your hard work, Yuuri.” Yuuri is blushing by the end of Viktor’s speech, but something had stuck out to him.  
“None of your previous servants have lasted longer than three weeks?” Yuuri asks. He quickly tacks on a ‘Your Highness,’ at the end, fear at overstepping his boundaries overpowering his curiosity about Viktor’s past.

“Yes. I suppose I’ve simply never… clicked with anyone before. I’m glad that you work for me, Yuuri, and I’m grateful to have you in my life.” Viktor says. Yuuri’s jaw drops, and he blushes fiercely.

“Thank you, Your- uh. Viktor. Thank you Viktor.” Yuuri says, and Viktor beams. 

***

It’s been a long time since Yuuri has fucked up in regards to his magic. Since he’d began training with Minako, his control over his power had become so much better, and his ever-present magic-suppressant talisman didn’t leave much room for error.

Still, nothing could’ve prepared Yuuri for the overwhelming grief he feels on the day of the executions.

Apparently, King-Regent Yakov does the executions in batches. When the dungeons get too full of magic-users, they’re all sent out to the chopping block at the same time. Yuuri sees the prisoners being led out of the palace and nearly bursts into tears on the spot.

He’s supposed to be heading to the kitchens to fetch Viktor’s breakfast, but suddenly there’s a lump in his throat and a pain in his head and an immense sorrow in his heart. He heads back to his quarters, head heavy.

And as soon as he’s back in his and Phichit’s room, he collapses on the floor and begins to sob. Ugly cries erupt from his throat and tremors shake his body as sadness overtakes him. 

So many people. Most of them innocent, and just unlucky enough to be born with a power they can’t control. And any one of them could’ve been him.

He doesn’t realize that his magic has been let loose until Phichit enters and screams. Yuuri leaps up, tail swishing, and suddenly dozens of objects that had previously been on his and Phichit’s desks slow and hang suspended in the water. They had been swirling around him, a tornado made of magic sweeping them up. Phichit’s eyes are wide, his mouth hanging open.

“Yuuri.” He whispers, still staring at the books and pens and talismans hanging in the water around his friend.

“Ph- Phichit, I can explain, please…” But Phichit has already left the room, shouting for Celestino.

Yuuri feels the tears return. No. He had been happy here, he had been starting to build a new life… he should’ve known that that was impossible for someone like him. Maybe he belongs on those damn chopping blocks.

“Yuuri.” Celestino calls, and Yuuri doesn’t want to go. He wishes he could turn back the clock, but it seems his stupid magic isn’t that powerful.

“Yuuri. It’s okay,” Celestino says, approaching the doorway cautiously, “I already knew about your magic.” Yuuri stares. No way. This… this must be some kind of trick, some kind of joke, some kind of trap…

But Celestino enters the room and claps a hand on Yuuri’s shoulder. Yuuri is too shell-shocked to even flinch.

“Minako told me. She recommended you for this apprenticeship for a reason. I am involved in an organization that helps Rusalki magic-users leave the kingdom.” Yuuri stares, unbelieving.

“What?” Phichit cries, gaping at Celestino. Celestino nods gravely to Phichit.

“Phichit, I know that this is hard for you to understand. But our kingdom is incredibly corrupt. We have long since believed that magic of the mind was unnatural and strange. Talismans are all that is left of the once-great culture of Rusalki magic. But the murders of King and Queen Nikiforov twenty-six years ago turned what used to be a ban on magic into an outright witch hunt,” Celestino turns and gestures to Yuuri, “You know Yuuri. He’s your friend. And he has magic. Is he evil? Is he a demon? Does he deserve to be sent to his death, for something he can’t control?” Phichit looks like he doesn’t know how to answer.

“Phichit... ” Yuuri whispers, but he doesn’t know what he can say to convince him to trust him. Phichit turns to him, shock still clear on his face. He looks into Yuuri’s face searchingly. 

“No,” Phichit whispers, “He doesn’t.” Yuuri nearly starts to cry for the third time that day.

“So… you don’t hate me?” Yuuri whispers. Phichit slowly shakes his head.

“It’ll… it’ll definitely take some getting used to,” Phichit says, and offers Yuuri a smile, “But you’re… you’re still Yuuri.” Phichit sounds uncertain, and a few tears leak out of the corners of Yuuri’s eyes. 

“Yeah. I am.” Yuuri says. He wants desperately for Phichit to wrap him in one of his soft hugs, but doesn’t initiate it. He doesn’t think he could bear it if Phichit flinches away from him.

The next day, Yuuri finally gets his own room. He finds that he’s not very happy about it.

***

“What’s wrong?” Viktor asks on the fourth day after the Phichit incident.

“I don’t know what you mean.” Yuuri says automatically, not even looking up from making Viktor’s bed.

“You’ve been curt and cold all week, Yuuuuuri. Does this have something to do with what happened on that day you didn’t come to work?” Viktor asks, sitting down in front of Yuuri and wrinkling the carefully laid out sheets Yuuri had just put down. 

“Yes.” Yuuri says, and slides past him to get to the pillows. There’s no point in lying, but Yuuri is not going to say anything else about it. It crosses his mind that he should be more respectful, but today, he simply can’t bring himself to care.

“Sooooo… what happened?” Viktor asks, rolling onto his stomach on the bed and propping his chin up. 

“I’d rather not talk about it.” Yuuri says, gritting his teeth and fluffing a pillow aggressively. 

“Well, you seem upset. Are you sure you’re okay?” Viktor asks, his voice becoming serious. Yuuri looks at the prince, and finds concern in his eyes.

“I got into a fight with Phichit.” Yuuri sighs, sitting down on the bed next to Viktor.

“Oh, Yuuri. Phichit’s still angry? He’s usually so quick to let things blow over.” Viktor says.

“Yeah, well, this isn’t the kind of thing that just blows over.” Yuuri mutters, getting up and going to sit at Viktor’s table and sort through his mail.

“Well, this is clearly making you unhappy, and I’m sure that Phichit is unhappy as well. I think you should try to talk it out.” Viktor says. Yuuri sighs. 

“Yeah, yeah.” Yuuri mutters. He knows that Viktor’s right. But, spirits, he’s scared. Phichit said that he didn’t hate him but… how could he not?

***

Viktor spends the meal questioning Yuuri about his childhood, and the Outer Regions. It’s a very effective distraction, and Yuuri nearly forgets about his Phichit troubles. Yuuri ends up revealing quite a bit more embarrassing information than he’d intended at the start of this conversation. Now that he’s over his initial terror at the simple prospect of speaking to Viktor, he’s finding that talking to Viktor is almost too easy.

“Have you ever been to the Outer Regions?” Yuuri asks. Viktor shakes his head. 

“I’ve never left the capital.” Viktor confesses. Yuuri is shocked. 

“Really? I would imagine that you’d be able to travel all over the kingdom, as the Crown Prince.” Yuuri says.

“Hmm. You’re right,” Viktor says, “I suppose I’ve never given travel much thought. There’s always something to be done in the city.” Yuuri nods.

“That makes sense.” Yuuri says, taking another bite of his dinner.

“Alright,” Viktor exclaims a few moments later, “I’ve decided. I must travel around all of Rusalka and greet my royal subjects!” Yuuri nearly chokes on his food. 

“What?” Yuuri manages to force out of his mouth. 

“You’re right. I’ve been a neglectful Crown Prince, and I must go out and see my kingdom.” Viktor explains. Yuuri nods. It does make sense, but… Yuuri had just been getting used to his new life here. And, he had just begun to become more comfortable with Viktor. They were becoming, dare he say it, friends.

“When will you leave?” Yuuri asks quietly.

“As soon as possible. Probably after the holidays, Mila and Yurio will kill me if I’m not around for Rozhdestvo.” Viktor says, and Yuuri gapes at him. The holidays are only a couple of weeks away.

“I’ll miss you.” Yuuri says this so quietly that he himself barely makes out the words. But somehow, Viktor seems to hear him perfectly, because he laughs.

“Miss me? That’s sweet, Yuuri, but you simply must come with me! There is no one else I’d rather have along for the journey.” Viktor exclaims. Yuuri is shocked.

“M- me? B- but my apprenticeship… Celestino…” He nearly adds in Phichit’s name, but it catches in his throat.

“I am sure that I can work something out with him. I am, after all, an incredibly skilled talismith myself.” Viktor says with a wink. Yuuri just nods, still reeling from Viktor’s announcement. Several weeks? Alone? With Viktor Nikiforov? This is quite different from simply working for him. Yuuri doesn’t know if he can survive.

“I’m very excited, Yuuri. I think this will be really good for the kingdom, and for me.” Viktor says, smiling warmly at his servant. His friend. And Yuuri, against his own better judgement, finds himself smiling back.

***

Rozhdestvo is quite the extravagant affair in the Rusalki royal palace. Yuuri has never seen anything like it. There are at least twenty-five coral trees in the giant ballroom, all painted in glowing algae gel and draped with ornamental talismans promising warmth among family, kindness in spirit, and prosperity in the new year. 

Gifts for everyone in the palace begin to gather beneath each tree in the days leading up to Rozhdestvo, and Yuuri quickly realizes that he hasn’t bought anything for anyone. So, the next time Viktor drags him out to Capital Marketplace, Yuuri slips away to try to find the cheapest shop he can. He hunts through the mall, but Viktor, spirits bless him, seems to go to only the most expensive of markets.

“Looking for something?” Someone asks, and Yuuri yelps and darts away before realizing that it’s just Viktor. Just Viktor. Wow. Yuuri never thought he’d be comfortable enough to even think like that about the Crown Prince.

“Well… I don’t have gifts for anyone.” Yuuri sighs, glancing away from Viktor in embarrassment.

“Oh! Well, I’ll take you. Who do you need to get for?” Viktor asks, taking Yuuri by the wrist and guiding him through the marketplace. An alarming amount of Yuuri’s attention darts to the sensation of Viktor’s skin on his.

“Well… Phichit for sure,” Yuuri winces at the name, “Celestino probably, my parents, a couple of my friends from Hasetsu…” Yuuri trails off, glancing at Viktor out of the corner of his eye. He had wanted to get something for him too, but it seems a bit silly now. After all, Viktor has everything, doesn’t he?

“Nothing for your incredible and amazing prince?” Viktor asks, grinning at his servant. 

“Oh, you’re right. Maybe I should get something for Prince Georgi.” Yuuri says with a grin. Viktor looks shocked for a moment, and that moment is nearly enough to give Yuuri a heart attack. He had really thought that they were becoming friends, that it would be okay to make that joke, shit shit shit he’s going to get fired and sent home to Hasetsu and Viktor will hate him…

Viktor bursts out laughing.

“That’s funny Yuuri,” Viktor says a minute later, in case it wasn’t obvious enough, “I didn’t know you had it in you to make jokes.” Viktor smiles proudly, and Yuuri grins back. 

He ends up buying Viktor a music box. It is small and unassuming, but it has a little octopus inside who dances to Viktor’s favourite song. Viktor opens it with gleaming eyes on Rozhdestvo morning, and gasps when he sees what it is.

“Yuuri!” He cries, and tackles the servant in a hug. Yuuri smiles wide.

“You’re welcome, Viktor.”

***

Yuuri buys Phichit a miniature coral tree. He knows that he loves plants, and that he loves Rozhdestvo. And Yuuri had spent several of his now-private lessons with Celestino making talismans to hang from the branches of the little tree. 

On Rozhdestvo Eve, Yuuri sneaks into Phichit’s room and leaves the little pot on his old desk. God, he hopes Phichit likes it.

The next morning, Yuuri eats breakfast with Celestino for the first time since the Phichit incident. He is jittery throughout the meal, and he becomes more anxious with every passing second. 

“Celestino!” Phichit shouts, and Yuuri’s heart drops to the tip of his tail, “Did you get me this tree?” Phichit turns the corner, and sees Yuuri sitting at the table, and freezes. 

“Yuuri. Hi.” Phichit says, clenching his hand around the coral tree pot in his hand. Yuuri smiles weakly. 

“Hi.” He murmurs. Celestino rolls his eyes.

“Sit down, Phichit.” The physician says, patting the chair next to him. Phichit sits. 

“Um. Do you like the tree?” Yuuri asks quietly. He doesn’t look up from his plate.

“It’s from you?” Phichit asks, glancing at the little tree sitting on the table.

“Yeah. Probably should’ve made that a bit clearer.” Yuuri says, forcing a chuckle. Phichit laughs awkwardly as well. They sit in silence for another few minutes before Phichit speaks again.

“I like it.” He says. Yuuri looks up. Phichit is smiling at him. It’s not as big or cheery as his usual bright smile, but… it’s sincere. It’s real. 

Yuuri feels tears well up in his eyes.

“That’s good,” He says, grinning widely at his friend, “I’m glad.”

***

“Ugh. What do you have in here?” Yuuri groans, dragging Viktor’s bag behind him. They’re leaving for the Outer Regions, and Viktor has packed a gigantic, heavy suitcase. All Yuuri has is a small satchel.

“Talisman ingredients, facial cleansers, several important personal mementos, not to mention a whole bunch of hair-care products. Maintaining this,” Viktor tosses his long silver locks for emphasis, “...is not easy, you know.” Yuuri rolls his eyes. 

“Well, you’re not the one dragging this bag through eight cities.” Yuuri mutters. Viktor laughs.

“I can hold your bag if you want.” Viktor giggles.

“I have like two things in it!” Yuuri protests.

“Not my fault.” Viktor says, plucking Yuuri’s satchel from his shoulder.

“Where are we going first?” Yuuri asks as Viktor throws Yuuri’s threadbare bag over his shoulder.

“It’s a surprise, Yuuuuuuri.” Viktor grins. Yuuri sighs. This is going to be a very long trip.

***

Viktor wanted their destination to be a surprise, but as they travel, it becomes very obvious to Yuuri where they’re going. He’s made this trip three times before, after all.

“Ta-da!” Viktor shouts as the octobus pulls into the Hasetsu station. Yuuri smiles. 

“Wow. This is great, Viktor.”

“What? You’re not shocked? Bewildered? Taken aback?” Viktor demands.

“Well, I’ve taken this route before. I kind of figured out where we were going.” Yuuri says. Viktor sighs dramatically and flops back into his seat. 

“I thought this was going to be the most wonderful surprise.” He laments, and Yuuri chuckles. 

“Come on. I’m sure meeting my parents will cheer you up.” Viktor is immediately up again, leading the way off the bus. Yuuri laughs and follows him, dragging the two bags behind him.

***

“Yuuri!” His mother cries as soon as she opens the door. 

“Mom.” Yuuri whispers just before he’s swept into a tight hug. He feels like he’s about to burst into tears. He hasn’t hugged his mom in nearly five months. 

“Mom, it’s so good to see you.” He murmurs. 

“Oh Yuuri, I’ve missed you so much.” His mom sounds choked up, and that’s what break Yuuri. He starts to cry into her shoulder.

“I’ve missed you too Mom.” He sobs. 

“Hiroko! Who’s at the door?” Yuuri’s dad calls, swimming into the front room, “Oh! Yuuri!” He rushes forward and wraps his arms around his family.

After a few more moments, Viktor clears his throat, and Yuuri straightens. He wipes the tears from his eyes and pulls away from his parents.

“Mom, this is-” Hiroko gasps, cutting Yuuri off.

“Prince Nikiforov. It is an honour.” She says, and both she and Toshiya drop into bows.

“Oh, Mrs. Katsuki, there’s no need for that, please, just call me Viktor.” Viktor says, looking uncomfortable. Yuuri chuckles quietly.

“Viktor is travelling around the Outer Regions to visit his people.” Yuuri says. His parents glance at each other with smiles on their faces that make Yuuri very nervous.

“Well, you can call me Hiroko, Viktor, none of this Mrs. Katsuki stuff. And this is Toshiya.” His mother says. Viktor smiles and reaches out to shake her hand, but Hiroko pulls him into a hug.

“If you’re a friend of Yuuri’s you’re very much welcome here, Viktor.” Toshiya says, laughing.

“Thank you.” Viktor says, smiling widely at Yuuri’s parents. They usher both of the boys inside.

“You’re just in time for dinner.” Hiroko tells them.

***

“Oh, Yuuri, your parents are wonderful!” Viktor sighs as Yuuri guides him to his room. 

“They are pretty great, aren’t they?” Yuuri says, smiling to himself. 

“I love them.” Viktor declares, smiling at Yuuri. 

Yuuri opens the door to his room. He had snuck away during dinner to take down all of his Viktor posters, although he honestly wonders if it was worth it, as he had come back to his parents telling Viktor horrifically embarrassing stories about him as a baby. Yuuri did not need his celebrity crush knowing exactly how long he had to wear diapers for.

“I’ll sleep on the floor, and you can sleep in my bed, Viktor.” Yuuri says, grabbing a few extra blankets out of his closet. But Viktor grabs his shoulder.

“Hey. It’s your bed. I’ll sleep on the floor.”

“No way. You’re the guest, plus you’re a prince, and I’m your servant. You’re sleeping in the bed.”

“What if we both sleep in the bed?” Viktor asks quickly. Yuuri freezes. Did he hear him right?

“What?” He asks. Viktor must be joking.

“We can both sleep in the bed. I- I mean if you’re comfortable with it, it’s totally okay if you don’t want to, I’ll sleep on the floor, don’t-”

“Hey.” Yuuri interrupts Viktor’s rambling. He can’t imagine why he’s flustered. Is the idea of sharing a bed with him that awful?

“I… I mean if you’re okay with it…” Yuuri says.

“Yes!” Viktor says, a bit too quickly.

“Uh... alright. I’ll go put these blankets away.” Yuuri says, leaving the room even though he had taken the blankets from his own closet. He needs to get out of there.

Yuuri collapses against the wall the minute the door shuts behind him. Spirits. He’s going to be sharing a bed with Viktor fucking Nikiforov. He’s going to die tonight.

***

Yuuri is hyper-aware of the warmth of Viktor’s body next to his. It’s not a large bed, and if Yuuri shifted just a bit, his back will be pressing against his. Why did he agree to this again?

“Yuuri?” Viktor whispers, and he must be able to feel the way Yuuri jumps.

“Yeah?” Yuuri asks. He’s probably going to tell him that he’s keeping awake. He’s probably going to kick him out of the bed.

“Thank you for letting me meet your parents.” Viktor says. Yuuri is taken aback.

“O- oh. Uh. It’s no problem at all Viktor.” Yuuri says.

“I never knew my parents, but I hope that they would be as sweet and kind as your parents are.” Viktor’s voice is so quiet that Yuuri can barely hear him, but the words ring through Yuuri’s head. Oh, he thinks.

He rolls over, and finds himself nose to nose with Viktor. He feels his entire face begin to turn red.

“Y- you can share my parents i- if you want.” Yuuri says quietly. He is close to enough to Viktor to see it when the prince’s eyes fill with tears. 

“Thank you Yuuri.” Viktor says, smiling a wobbly smile.

Yuuri wakes the next morning with silver hair in his mouth, and with Viktor’s body curled around his own. He can’t bring himself to wake him up.

***

The next day, the villagers hold an impromptu festival in honour of Viktor’s arrival. Viktor spends the day meeting people, tasting traditional Hasetsu dishes, meeting people, watching the local theatre group’s production of The Discovery of Hasetsu, meeting people, meeting people, and, oh yeah, meeting people. It makes Yuuri tired just watching him, but Viktor greets each local with a handsome smile and a happy tone. 

At the end of they day, however, Viktor drops the happy pretense as soon as they're out of the main square. 

“Ugh. I’m exhausted, Yuuri.” Viktor sighs, leaning against his friend. 

“How did you do that?” Yuuri asks, staring at Viktor’s slumped form. 

“A life at the court teaches you a lot about faking happiness,” Viktor says, then frowns, “Oh. I didn't mean for that to sound so sad.” Yuuri sighs and wraps an arm around Viktor’s waist to support his sagging form. 

“Hey,” He says, and Viktor nods to indicate that he's listening, “I know you're tired, but can I take you somewhere before we head home?” 

“As long as it's not the Hasetsu Algae Museum or something, sure.” Viktor sighs, and Yuuri chuckles.

“Not quite.” He says.

He leads Viktor past the residential section of the town and into the canyons outside the city limits. They swim down, down, down, until suddenly Yuuri stops in a random spot.

“Where are you taking me, Yuuuuuuri?” Viktor asks. 

“Come on.” Yuuri says, laughing, and swims through a hole in the canyon wall that Viktor hadn’t even seen. Viktor grins and follows.

“Ta-da.” Yuuri says mockingly as Viktor reaches the end of the tunnel. Viktor gasps as he sees the cave. 

It's a small space, the water rising up about halfway. Yuuri is already out of the water, sitting on a rock ledge against the wall of the cavern. And, growing out of every nook and cranny in the walls and ceiling are glowing algae plants. Algae of every colour imaginable shone, illuminating the little cave with a rainbow of light. 

“Yuuri,” Viktor whispers in awe, “This is amazing.” Viktor pokes his head out of the water and leans his arms on the ledge Yuuri is perched on. 

“I knew you'd like it.” Yuuri says, grinning widely. Viktor stares at him for a second, and Yuuri can feel his smile shrink as his self-consciousness grows.

“Like it? I love it!” Viktor cries, laying his head on Yuuri’s lap. Yuuri sucks in a breath at the intimate contact.

“This is the most beautiful place I’ve ever seen, Yuuri.” Viktor sighs, staring up at the glimmering ceiling of the cave.

“Really? Better than the ballroom in the palace, or the anemone gardens?” Yuuri asks teasingly, brushing some of Viktor’s silver hair out of his face. Viktor sits up next to Yuuri, their shoulders pressing together.

“So much better.” Viktor says, eyes locked with Yuuri’s. Yuuri swallows nervously. Viktor smiles, and flops back into the water. He floats on his back, gazing up at the colourful plants on the ceiling. He’s gorgeous, Yuuri finds himself thinking. His silver hair floats around his head in a shimmery halo, and the reflections of the glowing algae turn the prince into a piece of art.

“Like what you see?” Viktor asks, winking at Yuuri. Yuuri rolls his eyes and dives into the water next to Viktor.

“Maybe.” Yuuri mumbles. He glances over at Viktor to find the prince staring back at him. 

“Me too.” Viktor whispers.

***

The next day is a blur of anxiety for Yuuri. Everytime he looks at Viktor, he hears that tiny, barely audible whisper of ‘Me too.’ He can’t get the two words out of his mind, they ring through his head and drown out all of his other thoughts. 

Is it… is it possible that Viktor… that Viktor likes him too?

Spirits, he sounds like a schoolgirl. Does he like me, does he like me?

“Yuuri?” Viktor asks loudly, knocking on Yuuri’s head. Yuuri jumps. 

“S- sorry. What?” Yuuri asks shakily, refusing to make eye contact with Viktor. 

“Can we go back to the cave tonight?” Viktor asks.

“O- oh. Sure.” Yuuri says, fiddling with his talisman rings. 

“Good. I want to talk to you about something.” Viktor says. 

Oh.

Fuck.

Yuuri’s about to get rejected, isn’t he? Shit, he’s such an idiot, he can’t believe he really thought that Prince Viktor Nikiforov would be interested in him. Spirits, how could he be so stupid?

He is jittery and anxious the whole way to the cave. He shivers despite the warmth of the water around him, and he jumps whenever Viktor speaks. As soon as Yuuri stops next to the cave entrance, Viktor darts through the tunnel into the cave. Yuuri leans against the canyon wall for a moment, taking a deep breath in an attempt to calm himself before following Viktor to the cave.

Viktor is floating on the surface of the water when Yuuri reaches the cave, and Yuuri cries out softly. 

“Ah! Yuuri!” Viktor exclaims, dipping back under the water’s surface to see Yuuri. He takes Yuuri by the wrist and pulls him closer. 

“V- Viktor…” Yuuri whispers, but Viktor cuts him off before he can work up the nerve to apologize for what he said yesterday.

“Were you serious yesterday?” Viktor asks. Goosebumps travel up Yuuri’s flesh. He knows what he should say. He should reassure Viktor that he was joking, that he had become caught up in the moment or something like that…

But he looks into Viktor’s glittering blue eyes and finds that he cannot lie to him.

“Yeah,” Yuuri whispers, “Yeah. I was.”

And Viktor kisses him.

Viktor is warm. Yuuri has been cold all day, and Viktor is warm, warm, warm. Yuuri can feel all of his nerves melt away as Viktor pulls him closer. Yuuri runs his hands into Viktor’s silky hair, and Viktor sighs into Yuuri’s mouth.

It feels like both an eternity and only a moment later that Yuuri pulls away, gasping for breath. 

“Viktor.” He sighs, and he starts to laugh. Viktor’s eyes widen in fear.

“W- what? Yuuri, what… what?” Yuuri continues to laugh, and kind of starts to cry as well.

“Oh, Viktor… I’ve been so stressed all day. Spirits. I thought you were bringing me here to reject me, I… wow. Okay. Phew! Okay. I need to sit down.” Yuuri heaves himself up onto the rock ledge, relishing in the sharp, cool feeling of air filling his underutilized lungs. Viktor pokes his head out of the water, his sopping silver hair plastering itself to his skull.

“Wait… you really thought I was going to reject you? Yuuri…” Viktor trails off, like he doesn’t know what to say. 

“Yeah. Yeah, I did.” Yuuri says, leaning his head against the rock wall behind him. Viktor comes and joins him on the rock. 

“Well, I guess I was finally able to surprise you.” He says, grinning cheekily at Yuuri. Yuuri rolls his eyes. 

“Loser.” He mumbles, smiling back at Viktor. Viktor laughs loudly, and pulls Yuuri into another kiss.

***

The rest of the week passes in a haze of happiness. Yuuri still can’t quite believe that he’s really dating Crown Prince Viktor Nikiforov. Crown Prince Viktor Nikiforov is his boyfriend. The words bounce through his head every once in a while, and it always make Yuuri smile a little smile.

His mother nearly cries with joy when he tells her. 

“I knew it from the moment you two walked in her. Ah! I’m so happy for you Yuuri.” She hugs him, and hugs Viktor, several times each.

“Hey.” Yuuri whispers as they lay in Yuuri’s bed on their last night in Hasetsu.

“Hey.” Viktor whispers back, turning onto his side and rubbing his nose against Yuuri’s. Yuuri giggles.

“I’m really happy.” He tells him. Viktor squeals and presses a kiss to Yuuri’s lips.

“Me too, Yuuri.” Viktor sighs. Yuuri falls asleep with a soft smile on his face.

***

The plan is a new city each week, but each week finds Viktor becoming more and more exhausted, and quicker and quicker to become irritable and snappish with the locals. Finally, after four more cities, Yuuri suggests a quick break. Viktor argues with Yuuri mostly on principle, but Yuuri reassures him that it will only be a few days, and they would have those few days to themselves… In the end, Viktor caves rather quickly.

And, well… Yuuri also thinks it’ll be a good opportunity to confess to Viktor that he has magic.

The idea has been bouncing around in his head since they visited the second city on their list. They had seen a young girl get arrested for magic. The incident had left Yuuri shaken and sad for the rest of the week, and Viktor had looked upset as well as they watched the girl get dragged out of her own front yard. Yuuri supposes that the whole idea of magic could be what upset him, but… Spirits, he hopes it was sympathy. Pity. Something to make the girl seem human to Viktor. 

They board a bus to Barcelona, a big, ancient city not too far from their next destination. Yuuri is thrilled. He’s always wanted to visit the beautiful city, but never thought he’d get the chance.

Viktor checks them in at a huge hotel in a gorgeous stone building. The receptionist literally screams when she sees the prince, and they are quickly assigned to the largest, most luxurious suite in the hotel.

“Ohh, this bed.” Yuuri moans, collapsing on the soft, squishy mattress and rolling around a bit. Viktor laughs and joins him. He rolls over on top of Yuuri, and presses a bunch of quick kisses to his entire face. Yuuri giggles and pushes him off of him.

“Yuuuuuuuri.” Viktor whines, grabbing one of Yuuri’s necklaces and pulling him in for a deep kiss. But Yuuri pulls away after just a few moments. He can’t take it anymore. He feels guilty for being so happy with Viktor while lying to him about who he is.

“Viktor.” Yuuri says in a serious tone, and Viktor sits up.

“Is something wrong?” He asks. Yuuri takes a deep breath. 

“No. Well. Kind of. I just… I need to tell you something.” Yuuri says. Viktor nods.

“Yuuri. You can tell me anything.” Viktor tells him. Yuuri sighs.

“Okay. But… promise me that you won’t… won’t scream, or… report me to the police, or send me to the dungeons, or…”

“Yuuri.” Viktor quickly cuts him off. Yuuri had become increasingly hysterical as his sentence progressed. Viktor now has a hand on his shoulder, encouraging him to calm down, just breathe, everything’s fine.

“Yuuri, I’m not going to do any of that.”

“Promise me.” Yuuri whispers. Viktor bites his lip, but nods.

“Of course. I promise.” Viktor whispers.

“Okay. Okay. This might change your opinion of me, or… or something. But just… please try to keep in mind. I’m still Yuuri. I’m still the same person I’ve been all this time that you’ve known me. Okay?” Yuuri asks. Viktor nods, looking increasingly disturbed with every word that comes out of Yuuri’s mouth.

“Alright. Well. I… I have magic.” Yuuri says, his voice a hair above a whisper. Viktor gasps. His hand falls from Yuuri’s shoulder. Yuuri sits there for what feels like an eternity, his shoulders hunched, trying his best to remind himself to breath… in, and out, and in, and out…

“Oh.” Viktor says after several minutes. Yuuri nods.

“If… if you want me to leave, and go home, that’s fine. I understand. But just, don’t tell anyone at the palace, please-”

“Yuuri.” Viktor says finally. Yuuri freezes.

“Yes?” He whispers.

“I’m not mad.” Viktor says. Yuuri’s heart soars. But… still… 

“What?” Yuuri demands, confused and shocked.

“I’m not mad. I… I’ve suspected it for a while, if I’m honest. Since you saved me at Georgi’s ball.” Viktor says. Yuuri could cry.

“And you still wanted me to be your servant? You still wanted me near you?” Yuuri whispers.

“Yes. Yes. I… I’ve never told this to anyone. Anyone. But I had a friend when I was very very young. She was the daughter of a noble, and she had magic. I… I got so scared when I found out, and I told Yakov. He… he sent her to the chopping blocks.” Viktor is crying now. Yuuri wraps an arm around him.

“I was scared of magic because my parents died, but… but they all died for the same reason.” Viktor sobs, tears flowing down his cheeks now. 

“Viktor.” Yuuri whispers. Viktor leans into his shoulder. 

“You trusted me now. So thank you.” Yuuri whispers. Viktor lets out another loud sob and curls into Yuuri. Yuuri wraps his arms around his boyfriend, trying his best to comfort him. 

“It's okay,” He whispers, “It's okay, Viktor. I’m here.”

***

Impossibly, unbelievably, after that, things just… go back to normal. Viktor takes Yuuri sightseeing in Barcelona, and it's incredible. It's the most lovely city Yuuri has ever been, every inch of the place packed full with rich culture and history. 

They pass by a tiny, locally-owned jewelry store, and Viktor drags them in. However, after the manager strikes up a conversation with him, it ends up being Yuuri who buys something. Viktor begs him to see what it is, but Yuuri adamantly refuses, saving the surprise for their last night. 

The next day, Viktor insists that they must get back on schedule. Yuuri doesn't want to say that Viktor is cutting their vacation short because he wants to see what Yuuri bought but… he suspects it for sure. 

Viktor takes Yuuri to dinner on the roof of the tallest building in the city. There’s a gorgeous view of the Barcelona skyline, and the food is absolutely divine. 

About halfway through the meal, Viktor puts down his fork and takes Yuuri’s hand across the small table. 

“Yuuri. I’ve been thinking, and I’ve decided something.” Viktor says. He sounds so serious. Yuuri’s heart starts to pound in his chest.

“What?” He asks quietly.

“When we get back to the palace… I want to ask Yakov to start working on changing the laws surrounding magic. I want to talk about your magic to help make my case.” Yuuri sucks in a breath. No is his immediate reaction. No way in hell. Yuuri has survived this long by concealing his power, by hiding and lying and not even daring to think about it. To have his magic revealed to the one man who despises it most of all… he can’t.

But… the faces of all of those people he had seen in the castle pop up in his mind. He remembers every face. Every single one of them had been sent to die, for something they couldn’t control. If he now has the chance to change that, to make it so that no one would ever be sent to those damned chopping blocks ever again… could he be so selfish as to pass it up?

“I… I’ll think about it.” Yuuri whispers. Viktor nods gravely.

“I know that it’s incredibly dangerous for you, and it’s okay for you to refuse in the end. But, it would help me, and thousands of others, so much, Yuuri.” Viktor says.

“I know.” Yuuri says quietly. Viktor drops his hand and continues to eat.

“While we’re making announcements,” Yuuri begins, “Do you want to see what I bought at that jewelry store?” Viktor immediately forgets about his dinner and leaps out of his seat. 

“Yes!” He exclaims. Yuuri bursts out laughing. He gets up as well, and guides Viktor to the railing of the building. He holds up a small paper bag, and reaches inside.

When Viktor sees the two glittering golden rings, he gasps loudly, and holds both hands over his mouth.

“Yuuri!” He whispers in shock.

“They’re talismans,” Yuuri says, “Linked ones. They let you feel snatches of the other person’s emotions, and let you relieve their sadness, or share your own happiness. That kind of thing. They’re also…”

“Engagement rings.” Viktor finishes. He is practically glowing with excitement.

“Viktor. We… we haven’t been together very long. I understand if you say-”

“Yes! Yuuri, you idiot, of course I’m going to say yes.” Viktor says, and pulls Yuuri in to kiss him. Relief and happiness flood Yuuri’s whole body, and he melts into the kiss. As soon as they pull away from each other, Yuuri slips one of the rings onto Viktor’s finger. 

“Oh, it’s gorgeous, Yuuri.” Viktor sighs, holding up his hand. He then slides the other ring onto Yuuri’s finger. Yuuri immediately feels a sense of contentment and delight. He leans against Viktor’s side, and together they stare out at the horizon.

“You’re so happy.” Viktor whispers. Yuuri smiles.

“You too.”

***

“Yak… uh. Your Highness. Please. Just let me explain.” Viktor begs. They are standing in the grand throne room, just days after their return from their journey. A large crowd is gathered to hear their Crown Prince’s proposal. Yuuri thinks that he can see Phichit standing among them. 

For a long, long moment, Yuuri thinks that King-Regent Yakov won’t let Viktor speak. He is so, so scared that Yakov won’t let Viktor speak. But, finally, (finally, finally!) the king gives the prince a curt nod.

“I have spent a lot of time in the far reaches of our great kingdom.” Viktor begins. Yuuri watches, anxiety pulsing through him. 

“I have met a myriad of merfolk. And some of these merfolk, some of our people, are blessed with magic.” Chatters bubbles from the crowd, but is swiftly quieted by a wave of King-Regent Yakov’s hand. Yuuri’s heart starts to pound. He knows that soon, Viktor will call on him. Soon, his entire identity at this court will be undone, his powers exposed to everyone. Yuuri clenches his hands into fists. The cool metal of his ring digs into his palm, but also reminds him of the promise Viktor had made to him. I will protect you. I will keep you safe. No matter what. Yuuri steels himself for Viktor’s next words.

“I say blessed. Because magic is not the horror we have all come to believe it to be. It is not a cause of wickedness, it is not a tool of evil. I have met many of the merfolk who have magic. And one of them is in this very room.” The chatter is louder. People are looking at each other, trying to figure out who in this room could possibly be breaking the law, be a traitor to the Rusalki crown. Yuuri is going to be sick.

“Katsuki Yuuri, my manservant, and the love of my life, was born with magic.”

An uproar. There is yelling, and screaming, all at Yuuri, all at Yuuri and the noise presses in on him, suffocating him, choking him. His gills flap relentlessly, but he can’t get enough oxygen, he can’t breathe, he can’t move, he can’t think, there’s too much anger there’s too much noise there are too many people it’s too much too much too much-

And there is a pulse at his finger. His ring is glowing with warm, golden light. He turns, eyes burning with tears, to Viktor, whose eyes are already on him. The prince smiles, small and reassuring. Yuuri forces himself to breathe a little slower, he clasps his hands together to keep them from shaking. Viktor is there. Viktor is there. Yuuri is okay. Viktor needs him to be okay. Hundreds upon thousands of merfolk, scared of who they are, need him to be okay. Yuuri closes his eyes and nods.

King-Regent Yakov commands the crowd to be quiet and let Viktor speak, although he looks deeply uncomfortable with his own order. Yuuri fiddles anxiously with the luck talisman around his neck. He certainly needs some good fortune right about now.

“Yuuri has been my boyfriend for two months, and has been working in this castle for five months longer than that. Anyone who has met him can attest to the fact that he is kind, hardworking, and incredibly loyal. He is one of the most amazing, wonderful people I have ever met in my life.” Despite the panic still brewing in his chest and pounding in his head, a tiny smile pushes itself onto Yuuri’s face at Viktor’s praise. Yuuri is so lucky to have him.

“We have been taught for centuries that magic is evil, and so is anyone who wields it. I believed that until I met this man. As you all know, my parents, the former king and queen of Rusalka, were murdered by magic-users when I was an infant. I grew up being taught that magic was more at fault for their deaths than… than the terrorists who killed them.” Viktor falters in his professional tone for only a moment before continuing on. 

“I believed that magic causes evil for the majority of my life. But it is not magic that has caused evil. It is us. It is our fear of magic that has sent thousands and thousands of our own citizens to the chopping blocks. It is fear of magic that alienated the magic-users who killed your King and Queen.

“I, just as all of you have, have been taught that magic is wicked. Magic corrupts, magic is the stuff of demons and villains and terror. But… it isn’t. It can be, sure. Power is quick to corrupt. But in the right hands, magic can truly be the blessing that I now see it as. And I realize that it will take a long, long time for this kingdom to come to terms with that reality. But magic is not a choice, for anyone who possesses it. It is a natural gift, that thousands upon thousands of people across this kingdom are born with every single day. We have been unfair to them. And it is time to make it right. Thank you for listening.” And the entire room goes silent. Every eye is on King-Regent Yakov, awaiting his decision. Yuuri can already feel the cuffs on his wrists, can already smell the dank rot of the dungeons. 

After what feels like an eternity, King-Regent Yakov stands.

“Katsuki has proven himself in the past to be a loyal servant, and a good man. For now, he will remain free. The rest of the matters brought up in Prince Nikiforov’s… proposal, will be dealt with at a later time. You are all dismissed.”

And just like that, it is over. 

***

As soon as they’re back in Viktor’s quarters, Yuuri collapses on his bed, thoroughly exhausted.

“I think that went well!” Viktor announces, entirely too chipper for Yuuri’s taste.

“I can’t believe we did that. I can’t believe I’m not in the dungeons right now.” Yuuri says, and Viktor joins him on the bed.

“Believe it! We’ve taken the first step to healing the rift that has grown in our country.” Yuuri smiles despite the anxiety still balled up in stomach. Viktor is so happy.

“You’re going to make a great king someday, Viktor.” Yuuri murmurs. Viktor positively lights up, and his happiness is contagiousness. Yuuri grins wide and pulls his fiancé in for a kiss.


End file.
